Suicide Note
by Harry Yazawa
Summary: Quando o professor desespero finalmente decide escrever uma carta de suicídio, que palavras encontrariamos?


Harry Yazawa apresenta:

_Suicide Note _– a Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Fanfiction

* * *

_ZETSUBOU SHITA!! JISATSU NI ZETSUBOU SHITA!! ¹_

_

* * *

  
_

_Eu não agüento mais! Lecionar para milhares de alunos onde a maioria toda é perturbada está me deixando desesperado!_

_Agora estou condenado a ser seguido por essa Stalker que repete cada movimento meu. Eu não posso falar nada que me agrade que ela quer fazer também._

_Por que de todas as salas a minha tinha que ser a mais complicada?!_

_Toda vez que tento acabar definitivamente com essa minha existência impertinente aquela otimista da Fuura me atrapalha!!_

_Não, mas dessa vez nada irá me atrapalhar. Não há como elas me acharem aqui. Acabarei com minha vida e deixarei uma carta de suicídio, assim poderei mostrar que ninguém poderia me impedir e que todos estavam me deixando mais e mais..._

_DESESPERADO._

* * *

_Aos meus queridos alunos..._

Não... Não posso começar a carta assim! A principio poderia sim, mas eu só vejo dois alunos nas minhas aulas e o resto são meninas, seria meio que inútil citar os rapazes.

_ Às minhas queridas alunas..._

Não! Ainda está errado! Está faltando algo... Ah! Chie-san!

_ Às minhas queridas alunas e a minha grande colega de trabalho Chie-san..._

Peraí... Não está sendo por causa delas que eu estou indo me matar?

Por que raios estou colocando adjetivos tão bons para elas?

Às minhas alunas e à Chie-san...

Agora esse começo está vazio... Eu não teria interesse nenhum em ler algo tão pobre!!

* * *

_ZETSUBOU SHITA!! SUICIDE NOTE NI ZETSUBOU SHITA!!!! ²_

* * *

À primeira pessoa que achar esse papel,

Essas são minhas últimas palavras. Não espere grande coisa, pois minha vida já foi repleta de diversas faltas e totalmente coberta pelo desespero. Também não espere pouca coisa, pois já me disseram uma vez que é quando estamos no extremo de algum sentimento que escrevemos com maior profundidade.

Me chamo Itoshiki Nozomu e talvez você já saiba disso, seja você quem for. A essa altura eu já devo ter acabado com toda essa bagunça que minha vida desesperada se tornou. E se você me perguntar o que me desespera tanto nessa vida eu poderia dizer como resposta um simples "qualquer coisa", inclusive esse pedaço de papel. Por mais que eu já tenha tentado essa é a vez que eu mais quero conseguir e menos tenho empecilhos .

Eu queria entender porque eu me tornei professor afinal. O mundo me deixa desesperado e como alguém como eu poderia, enfim, ajudar alguém? Professores são seres dotados de uma magnificência invejável, eles têm um poder de ordem e conhecimento que é cobiçado por todos os seres humanos de todas as profissões, afinal se não fossem os professores não existiriam as outras profissões. Tente imaginar uma faculdade de Direito ou de Administração sem um professor. É tudo culpa nossa. Mas e eu? Não, um professor desesperado nunca servirá de exemplo para ninguém, muito menos passar um conteúdo ou conhecimento útil para os outros.

Mas enfim estarei deixando essa vida. O dia em que eu nasci nunca mais me assustará. Desde que nasci nessa família e recebi esse nome tudo deu errado, tudo é errado. Desde criança onde minhas palavras nem eram pronunciáveis, eu sabia, eu estava desesperado, meus pais haviam me deixado desesperado. E eu só queria uma vida pacata, feliz, calma, sem desespero... Mas é uma maldição da família, só pode ser uma maldição... Principalmente vinda desse nome, desse sobrenome, dessa vida.

Felizmente morrerei sem deixar vestígios da existência de algum Itoshiki nessa terra. _N__ão_ _tive filhos_, _não transmiti_ _a nenhuma criatura o_ _legado da nossa miséria ³_. Afinal, para que eu iria querer que outros tivessem essa maldição da família Itoshiki? _Nós damos essa vida às nossas crianças e as ensinamos a odiar esse lugar.__4_Eu gostaria que meus pais tivessem pensado assim antes de ter a mim e a meus irmãos.

Por fim, não tenho certeza se alguém achará esse papel, pois estarei guardando em algum lugar que não seja fácil de achar, mas que também não seja impossível, pois dessa vez não quero que ninguém tenha tempo de me impedir. Porém não creio que minha vida seja assim tão importante para alguém, então imagino que nem se darão ao luxo de procurar qualquer coisa que eu possa ter deixado para trás numa ocasião como essa. Então adeus a todos.

Itoshiki Nozomu

* * *

**N/A:**

**¹ **_ZETSUBOU SHITA!! JISATSU NI ZETSUBOU SHITA!! = ESTOU DESESPERADO!! SUICIDIO ME DEIXOU DESESPERADO!!_

_² ZETSUBOU SHITA!! SUICIDE NOTE NI ZETSUBOU SHITA!!!! = ESTOU DESESPERADO!! A CARTA DE SUICIDIO ME DEIXOU DESESPERADO!!!!_

_³ Trecho de _Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas _de Machado de Assis._

_4__ Trecho da música _Life Burns! _feita por Apocalyptica._

Caramba! Já tem quase um ano... alias, mais de um ano eu acho, que não posto nenhuma fic aqui! Oh meu Deus, devo ter perdido maior parte das pessoas que deixavam reviews pra mim, acho que nunca mais terei uma fic com reviews muito menos betada, ZETSUBOU SHITA! Ok ok, vamos com calma. Essa fic como deu pra notar é apenas uma análise sobre o modo do Nozomu. Isso foi como eu imaginaria que seria caso ele realmente resolvesse escrever uma carta de suicídio. Bem, espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem por ter desaparecido. As fics inacabadas (a de Jigoku Shoujo e Naruto) eu estarei terminando. Ao menos pretendo já terminar um capitulo de cada ainda hoje.

**Por favor deixem Reviews (juro que isso vai me incentivar a voltar de vez) ;-;**


End file.
